The Blackout
by Serpico1986
Summary: Just another evening at the Quimby s house and as the power goes off all of a sudden, Beezus decided to take the opportunity to tease her sister, who didn t helped her cleaning the house. However, no fight between these sisters should be taken seriouslly and what started at a spooky night, ended as a funny game between the family.


**Hi!**

 **I decided to write another story at Ramona´s series, i hope you like it.**

 **The story bellow takes place in the same timeline of my other story '' Daddy´s birthday'' so again, i write them without a mom, to make everything more dramatic.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story, have a nice reading time and a wonderful evening.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **Thanks DSCWin, to give me this idea!**

* * *

 **THE BLACKOUT**

It was early in the evening at the Quimby household, and while Ramona sat in front of the television enjoying her favorite show, her sister Beatrice was busy in the kitchen cleaning. It was a stormy night and as usual Ramona and Beatrice weren't getting along.

"If you don't want to help me with dishes, fine. Go clean your room or go to bed." Beatrice said her hands finding her hips a wet wash cloth was danging over her shoulder. Beatrice was annoyed at Ramona being lazy as it was her turn to do the dishes.

"You can't tell me what to do, Beezus." Ramona yelled as Beezus had walked in and turned off the television. "Daddy will just clean my room."

"Daddy just got home from work an hour ago. He's tired. Besides he's too busy taking care of Roberta. So now get and clean your room."

"Why are you such a moody teenager?" Ramona pouted crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Don't argue Ramona, please." Beezus said gripping the bridge of her nose. "Just go clean your room." Ramona let out a groan as she walked towards her bedroom slamming her door closed behind her.

_/_

For the next three hours Ramona begrudgingly cleaned her room. Tossing clothes that she had thrown carelessly in the laundry basket or kicking toys under her bed. As she cleaned she spotted a picture of her family before Roberta. Before their mom left them to go to heaven. Something dropped in her stomach as she now realized why her sister was being so moody. It was going to be a year since losing their mom. A year of Beatrice having to grow up quicker than normal.

It was as Ramona was heading out her room to apologize to her sister when she noticed the lights began to flicker making her freeze. She looked out the window and saw the rain hitting harder than normal when a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder shook her window, the lights shut off completely sending her into a world of darkness. Even the lights on the street went out and Ramona jumped into her bed, afraid to be on the floor.

"Daddy!" She screamed hugging her pillow. She heard the doorknob start to shake making Ramona let out another scream of fright but when she saw the soft glow of a flashlight she could see the faint silhouette of her sister.

"Ramona, could you keep quiet? Daddy is putting Roberta to sleep'' Beezus was angry

''Beezus, I'm scared'' the younger complained

''what?'' Beezus smirked ''are you afraid of the dark?''

''Beezus, stop!'' said Ramona

''you think a ghost can appear any minute?'' the older sister said, however, Ramona knew how to play dirty as well, saying something that might make Beezus stop

''if it´s Mommy´s ghost I will not be afraid'' she said

''don´t be silly Ramona, Mommy is a sprit, not a ghost, and she lives in Heaven with the angels and Jesus and everyone else…'' Beezus said and Ramona gulped ''now a ghost, a ghost stay on earth and he liked to scary pests with low grade, who don´t help her sister cleaning the house…''

''Beezus stop or I will call Daddy!'' Ramona was almost crying

''…the ghost comes into the darkest night and when you least expect…''

''BLARGH!'' Both Ramona and Beezus jumped and screamed at the sound. Behind them, the father was holding a lantern to his face while balancing Roberta at the other arm.

"Daddy, it isn´t funny!'' exclaimed Beezus, making the father laugh

''what you two are doing?'' he asked passing Roberta to Ramona´s lap

''Daddy, Beezus was trying to scare me'' the youngest said

''it´s because you were disobeying me when I asked you to clean your room''

''okay princesses, Beezus, it´s isn´t an excuse for you to scare your sister, you know she´s afraid, so don´t do this anymore. And Ramona, why didn´t you helped your sister when she asked? What we talked about helping each other?''

''sorry Daddy'' Beezus and Ramona said quietly

''alright… '' He said ''since I don´t think the power will be back so soon, what about we play a game?''

''what a game?''

''let´s see…'' the father started ''placing the lantern light toward the wall, then, he moved his hands making shadows at the wall ''I want to you two to guess what is it!''

''A RABBITT!'' they exclaimed

''very good, and this?'' he moved his hands again

''it´s easy Daddy, a crocodile'' Ramona laughed

''can I try Daddy?'' Beezus asked

''sure, go ahead'' the father encouraged and the teen make a few funny images at the wall.

For the next half an hour, the Quimby family keep playing with shadows at the way, laughing and making creative guesses, even Roberta played, as the father helped her became a cute image. Then, just then minutes later, the power got back again.

''aww! That´s unfair, let's turn the light off and play more!'' Ramona complained, making her father smile

''okay my lovelies, playtime is over'' he said ''besides, it´s past 11PM and tomorrow we have to woke up early'' he said and both sisters lowered their heads.

''want me to put Roberta in bed Daddy?'' Beezus offered

''no sweetie, I will do it, now I want you two to go to sleep'' he said ''close your eyes and have a sweet dream'' he said, going to Roberta´s room.

''Good night Daddy, good night Roberta.'' They said and once Beezus leave to her own room, Ramona lay down at the pillow and slept peacefully, not worrying about monsters or anything.

_/_

Next morning, while they wait for their father to get ready, the three sisters set at the couch and while Beezus helped Roberta in her outfit, Ramona just walk around the living room, with a frown, she hated seen her older sister sad and thought it was better to apologize to her, this way, she set beside her sister and hug her.

''I'm sorry for not obeying you yesterday Beezus, you´re the best sister ever'' Ramona smiled at her.

''that´s alright, you´re a good sister too you silly… just a little annoying most of the time, but we can get by. Friends again?''

''yep… till dinner time'' Ramona agree as Robert made the way downstairs

''hey my darlings'' he smiled '' who could help me with my tie?'' he asked

''let me help you Daddy'' Beezus offered

''Thank you. And Ramona, could you grab another diaper to your sister?'' he said and in response, the little girl rushed upstairs coming back seconds later.

''thanks pickle, now let´s go see Mommy'' the father smiled as they made their way toward the car.

 **END**


End file.
